My Psycopathic Lover
by primRose123
Summary: "LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND TELL ME THIS IS HEALTHY!" she screamed with tears in her eyes "TELL ME THIS IS OKAY BECAUSE I CANT EVEN SLEEP AT NIGHT RYUZAKI!" For the first time in a long time Misa looked to fragile. "I dont care Misa, I wont ever let you go"
1. My Favorite Story

Ch1- My favorite story

Her slender body pressed against my chest and her taut thighs wrapped around my slim waist, as I devoured those cherry flavored pink lips and invaded her warm wet mouth with my tongue. I felt her fingers probing at the hem of my long sleeved white shirt as she pulled it over my head breaking the kiss for a single second before throwing the article of clothing aside and attacking my mouth in a heated mess of teeth and tongue.

Her body always appeared fragile but this is a disproven fact as a moan erupts from her throat when I drag my nails down her pale back. I lifted her out of the chair and slammed her back against my desk. My grey eyes trailed her perfect body. Beautiful moon-lit skin, flawless firm breasts that spilled out of a lacey blood red bra. hips that lead into perfect cream colored thighs and delectate small feet with pink toenails.

My pale lips moved lovingly and over to her shoulder sinking my teeth into her skin in a manor that would leave a bruised bite mark. She moaned loudly in response. I inhaled the sweet scent of her chanel perfume.

"Ryuzaki" she panted as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

I kissed her swollen pink lips and whispered "yes?"

"...I...I don't want to do this anymore" her voice cracked a bit as her breathing grew a little more labored.

I sat up and let her do the same. I moved so I could stand in front of her, where she still sat on the desk. I placed a hand on the mahogany wood on either side of her and caught her blue eyes with mine "What's wrong Misa"

"I just...I don't want to cheat on Light anymore Okay...I know he dosnt always treat me right but I do love him and we are engaged"

I sighed and fixed her bra strap so it wasn't falling off her shoulder anymore "Misa you say this just about every night"

"I know but...what dose it matter anyway, I don't even know you. I don't know your real name, I don't know how old you are and in all honesty you don't care about me and to be fair I dont care about you either" A sad smile spread across her pink lips and she said "Lets just be done with it okay"

"If that's what you want" was all I could think to say. I mean really, what is she to me? Its just sex. I backed up and pulled on my jeans and white shirt. I watched her pull her black skinny jeans up over the blood red thong that matched her bra. Her blond hair fell over one of her shoulders as she fumbled with the three buttons on her pants.

I leant over and picked up her off the shoulder black and white striped shirt and handed it to her. She pulled in off and adjusted the elbow length sleeves. I caught her by the wrist because we'd never taken her silver 6 inch heels off to begin with and I wasn't ready for her to go yet.

"What is it?"

"Just...good luck" I kissed the corner of her mouth and watched confusion fill those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Bye" she whispered and whipped her slender body around and disappeared in the darkness of the hallway. Leaving me standing in the doorway of my office.

It was always like this...She always left me assuming she'd get hurt or that she'd hurt someone else. She claims that I dont know her and she dosnt know me...But thats not true...I know Misa Amane...and she dose know me. Misa can predict me so easily. She reads my expressions and my different tones like an open book.

I know every square inch of her beautiful body by heart. Her deepest darkest secrets

aren't secrets from me, every hidden emotional scar is out in the open for my eyes. Yes, I know Misa Amane, I know when she fakes a smile, I know she talks in her sleep, I know about her nightmares and about her admiration for Kira and I know why shes so infatuated with him, I can see when shes about to falter and I can see when shes ashamed...Misa...

Of any book I've ever read...Misa Amane is my favorite story.


	2. Ms Bipolar

Ch2- Ms. Bipolar

"Hey Ryuzaki" Light greeted me with a friendly smile as he walked into headquarters and sat down at the computer beside me.

"Hello Light" I managed to say quietly not looking away from my screen when I heard the loud click clack of Misa's stiletto heels against the concrete flooring.

"Good morning Ryuzaki" She said cheerfully.

"Nice to see you Misa" I muttered keeping my eyes on the key bored. I knew for a fact Light didn't care to have her in his life. She was just so fucking infatuated with him. Out the corner of my gray eyes I watched irritation twist his pale features when she wrapped her arms around him.

_Asshole I'd give my arm to have her wrapped around me like that and you treat her affection like its worthless._ That was all I think. My mind was so damn foggy today I could't think straight at all. I opened my mouth "Ms. Amane...come with me for a moment" I husked. She gave me a confused look but did as I asked and followed me down the hall. My hand caught the knob of a janitors closet door

"Ryuzaki, we probably should't be alone...It's.." I cut her off with a kiss "Tempting I know, It's killing me" My voice was tame but fast as I forced my tongue past her lips and caught a taste of the strawberry shortcake flavored gum she'd been chewing this morning.

I felt her body writhe against mine and she shoved me away "What the fuck is wrong with you? I said I was done, were done! This is done!" She hissed.

"No Misa"

"Ryuzaki" her voice was muffled by another rough kiss. I forced her slender body against the wall she stood in front of. She winced "Ryuzaki cut the crap!"

"Lawiet" I mumbled against her neck.

"What?" she said in a frantic tone.

"Lawiet my name its Lawiet" I attacked her mouth and her blue eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?"

"No Misa" I picked her up and forced her legs around my waist.

"Yes you fucking are!"

"Fine the" I nipped her ear "I'm crazy"

"Let me go!"

"No Misa" I attacked her mouth and let my hands roughly explore her perfect body.

"Ryuzaki" she hissed "stop it"

"Misa these past 3 years we've been doing this. Tell me right now you didn't ever once feel anything and I'll let you go"

"I didn't."

"So why'd you do it"

"Light didn't pay attention to me. You did. It was just sex" She insisted.

"I told you I loved you" I said pointedly "You said the same thing"

"I...I was drunk" She replied looking away from me.

"You feel like you fucking owe him for someone god damn reason!" I hissed.

"I MADE HIM A PROMISE WHEN I AGREED TO MARRY HIM!" she raised her voice louder then necessary.

"and you made me a promise when you said you loved me" I said just above a whisper.

Tears welled up in her eyes "What if i cant keep my promise to you.." Her voice cracked.

"You already broke your promise to him"

"I...I'm gonna tell him what happened between us...my promise wont be as shot to hell as it is right now."

"You think so? and what about me Misa?"

"I'm sorry okay IM FUCKING SORRY" her voice grew strained and she began beating her fists against my shoulders as hard as she could "LET ME GO!" she screamed and flailed her legs "LET GO PUT ME DOWN I FUCKING HATE YOU RYUZAKI!" I moved to back up but her kicking and screaming threw me off balance and I fell into the wall behind me and she kicked and screamed some more.

Misa was a little bi-polar every now and then. "You leave me alone! YOU FUCKING HEAR ME! DONT COME NEAR ME AGAIN RYUZAKI!" Her chest heaved and fiery anger filled those beautiful eyes as she locked her jaw and got up off of me throwing a red stiletto heel across my face "FUCK YOU!" I watched the way her hips swayed from side to side as she walked out of the closet.

My sociopathic lover.


	3. Bliss and Insanity walk a fine line

Ch3- Bliss and Insanity walk a fine line

the song porn star dancing filled the air as I kicked back in my seat with my feet up on the table sipping at a cup of pink mascato. Why the fuck I was sitting here watching a half naked blond dance on a pole while I drank Misa's favorite wine I dont fucking know. I groaned and tilted my head back. This was fucking torture.

The song changed and Takeda walked out onto the stage in a pair of torn booty shorts and a white off the shoulder shirt you could see her blue bra through. "Oh" I mumbled to myself "so this is where t.v. star careers go to die" I downed the rest of the wine and muttered "at least the bitch isn't blond" This was actually the kind of strip club the government has no clue exists. A few of the strippers here are 15. In fact I think I've caught Light's sister down here once or twice. If she's here I'll pay her for a lap dance just to piss Light off later when her family finds out about this shit.

"Well Hello there" A beautiful blond in a white corset laced with black ribbon leant over in front of me exposing her large breasts. Blond hair fell over her shoulders and her blue eyes lit up. She looked alot like Misa.

I let her take my hand and gingerly lead me into a back room. Might as well get my moneys worth. "Hey" I smirked pulling her against me "wanna make some extra money?"

"Mmm sure" she smiled seductively.

"Then come home with me." I hissed at her ear "and we'll do a little hard core role play"

Her cheeks were a vibrant shade of red and she whispered "O..Okay"

She struggled against the neck tie I bond her hands to the head of my bed with cried out "I...I'm scared!" I ran my finger tips along her blind fold "Mmm...Dont worry, I promise not to hurt you, Misa" I whispered kissing down her neck. This whore wasn't Misa.

She didn't smell like Misa, taste like her, sound like her, or even react like her. In fact this bitch just reeked of sex and STD's. Whatever though, she'll have to do.

"Be right back" I muttered and walked over to the bathroom that came off of my room and grabbed a bottle of chanel perfume Misa had left here a few nights ago. On my way back to the bed I grabbed one of Misa's scarfs from my closet and walked back over to the stripper in my bed.

"Keep your mouth closed" I sprayed her down with Misa's perfume, making sure to get as much of her skin and hair as possible. She didn't ask questions, which was good cause I

wasn't going to answer any.

"Open your mouth" I commanded. She shakily obeyed and I forced Misa's scarf into her mouth turning it into a gag. I couldn't do anything about her annoying as fuck reactions but a gag was a start.

As I demolished the whores entire body with my mouth and hands I tried hard to image her as Misa. That was hard to do since she winced every time I dug my nails into her skin. She couldn't take it like a fucking adult. When I slipped into her I felt my stomach turn. Tears streamed down her cheeks from under the blindfold "Shut up whore I'm not gonna fucking kill you" I hissed thrusting into her loose body.

My large pale hands grasped her hips as I slammed in and out of her petite little body. Closing my eyes I moaned out Misa's name repeatedly. I felt my mind fogging up. Suddenly I knew I was going entirely fucking crazy. The funny thing was...haha...I didn't even fucking care.

When I finished I let the girl up and she rubbed her wrists from where I'd tied the neck tie to tight "Here" I handed her 520 dollars.

"Th..Thanks" she muttered taking the money. She was dressed now in a pair of jeans and a grey sweater she'd brought with her from her locker at work. Her blond hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and the corners of her mouth were bruised from where I gagged her.

"No problem" I said quietly handing her the corset she'd been wearing when she first walked through my door.

"S..so who is Misa?" she asked avoiding my eyes.

"A girl...I cant have" I answered.

"Oh...do you love her or wanna rape her?" her tone was a little half hearted.

"I love her with all I am...I think I'm going psychologically insane for her"

She just gave me a sad look "I see."

"Who the fuck is she?" Misa hissed hovering in my bedroom doorway.

"Why are you here?" I groaned.

"To get my shit! Why the fuck is this girl here Ryuzaki?"

"Why the fuck do you care?"

"I care because you were fucking me last night and I'm not some cheap whore!"

"trust me this one aint cheap" I muttered. Misa cracked me good and hard in the face.

"You unbelievable bastard!"

"Misa your engaged, go home" I ignored the welt forming on the side of my face. Her small body wracked with anger "GOD YOUR FUCKING STUPID!"

"WHATS YOUR NAME BITCH?"

The stripper stammered "Saya Morigana"

"LEAVE!" Misa screamed. Saya stumbled out of my pent house in a hurry, in such a hurry in fact that she left the 520 dollars I paid her on my bed. Misa's eyes widened when she say my neck tie still fastened to the head of the bed "What the fuck?"

"I was in a kinky mood" I shrugged.

"Y..JUS..YOU...JUST...YOUR FUCKING UNBELIEVABLE!" she screamed as her eyes grew even more fierce.

"Misa" I whispered grabbing her by the arm.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU"

"Then hate me, I'm not asking you to love me"

She calmed down slowly "What are you asking me then?"

"Just let me love you"

"Lawiet" She looked up at me speaking in a hushed tone "I'm engaged"

"Never stopped me" I kissed her ear and wrapped my arms around her slender waist.

"Light's your best friend" she whispered.

"and? that never stopped me either. He dosnt love you. You know it and I do too"

She backed up and pushed me away "No! HE LOVES ME! HE JUST HAS A HARD TIME SHOWING IT!" I saw it in her eyes...she was about to cry. This poor girl, so in love with this guy she cant even see past the fact that he'll never love her. He lies to her...makes her cry...then again...so do I...I've made her cry...still...If Misa were mine...I'd make her happy.

Again I watched the way her hips swayed as she rushed out of my house.

Honestly, I was getting sick and tired of these goodbyes.


	4. Remember last time, Misa?

Ch4- Remember last time, Misa?

The headlines this morning read **"Stripper Saya Morgigana, committed suicide in her apartment at 3-o'clock this morning" **

"Slit her own throat huh?" I muttered. I watched a very agitated Misa walk though the office door following an irritated Light Yagami.

"Misa" I muttered grabbing her by the arm pulling her out the door "Do you have to make it so damn obvious that your the second Kira? huh? I'm trying to avoid convicting the girl I love of murder and Let me tell you something, Misa. Your not making that easy"

"Why is Light so pissed off?" I asked trying to calm my voice.

"I told him about me and you...the things we did"

"and he cares?"

"No...just cause...it was you I was with...that's why he's so mad"

I rolled my eyes in response "Misa...dose he know my name?" In a way, if she freaked out I might be able to prove Light is Kira.

She let out a quiet sigh "No, Lawiet...I know you want to keep that a secret I wouldn't do that to you, you've kept my secrets"

"Just one thing Misa"

"Yes?"

"The death of that stripper proves that you are indeed the second Kira and in doing so you have also lead me to believe without doubt that Light Yagami is in fact Kira" I watched her eyes go wide and her lower lip began to shake as he small body trembled.

"I believe you know what happens next"

"RYUZAKI!" She screamed as a cop slapped a pair of handcuffs around her wrist and covered her mouth. Tears streamed down her cheeks, this probably felt like de'javu to her.

A sigh passed through my pale lips as I watched them drag her down the hall. To be honest the investigation had been fading farther and farther from my head...Misa was clouding every single thought.

I hadn't ordered her obtained for being the second Kira. I ordered her obtained so no one else could touch her, have her, look at her. Only I can have Misa. Misa is mine. Yes, Misa is mine.

I watched from a large two way mirror as she moved around, pulling on her chains and crying from confusion. She was stripped nearly naked, wearing only her form fitting white button up and black under ware. Her blond hair was let down and a few strands stuck to her tear stained cheeks. I'd ordered that she be chained up like an animal...her hands were bound in shackles, linked by medium length chains to the pure white wall behind her. Around that beautiful pale neck was a shock collar that could force a full grown bull mastiff to get down and shake and whimper like a Chao. She did have full use of her legs assuming she could somehow get free of the chains that kept her bound which was damn near impossible.

The officer finished locking her bindings and blind folding her with a black peace of cloth and then he left the room. The large steel door shut with a loud thud. Misa was just mine now. Of course I'd also ordered that Light be obtained as well. He's back in a prison cell with his hand's tied behind his back hoping something will prove his innocence.

"L, sir...This is more inhumane then last time" Matsuda said gingerly from behind me.

"It's necessary to this investigation" I said popping a marshmello into my mouth.

"She looks really scared though, Ryuzaki"

"She'll live"

Around 10 at night everyone left except for me. I just sat there watching her. I was nearly certain she'd fallen asleep. Her small body laid limp against the wall and her hands bound in chains at the wrist sat still at her sides. I watched the way her chest moved up and down under the white cloth of the button up, a small amount of cleavage peered from where the first two buttons were undone.

My finger touched the intercom button "Misa"

Her lips parted slowly "Ryuzaki?"

"Yes"

"I don't understand you" her voice was tired and strained "You say you love me then do something like this, I just don't understand"

"I'm doing this because I love you" I said in a mater of factual tone "I love you Misa"

"Your crazy" it sounded like she tried to scoff but managed only a tired slur.

"You made me this way Misa, you broke your promise"

"Your breaking yours, you said you'd never hurt me"

"I don't want to hurt you Misa"

"Then let me go"

"I'm sorry but I cant"

"Yes, you can" she whispered giving her chains a violent tug "YES YOU CAN!" She threw her small body forward only to be yanked back by her bindings "YES YOU CAN YOU SUN OF A BITCH!" her voice was loud and strained. I took my finger off the intercom button and to me her screams fell silent.

I watched her thrash around and the way her mouth opened to let out every frustrated loud agonizing shriek that erupted from her throat. "Goodnight my love, sweet dreams" I turned the dial for her shock collar up to level 10/17 and hit the button.

Her weakened body fell limp against the wall and motionless. It'd be a few hours before she woke up again. So I watched her sleep. Carefully studying every detail of that beautiful body. Such a princess, so god damn perfect. My beloved Misa. With every movement of my eyes across her small form I felt myself slipping farther and farther away from reality and slipping deeper and deeper into this sick obsession.


End file.
